Dishwashers can include multiple compartments in the form of multiple drawers or pull-out compartments slidably mounted in a cabinet. Each compartment can include a tub defining a treating chamber. Typically, a dish rack is provided in each treating chamber to support utensils during a treating cycle of operation. Treating liquid may be provided to each of the treating chambers to treat utensils. The treating liquid may be, for example, water, treating chemistry, or a mixture of water and treating chemistry. Some dishwashers may be provided one or more sensors to monitor the soil load in the treating liquid.